Pelirroja
by lola-lokka-potter
Summary: ...Mi pelirroja preferida, no puedes negar que estas preocupada cuando hago alguna de mis peligrosas piruetas en el campo de quidditch...
1. Chapter 1

Pelirroja

170 cm

Ojos. Preciosas esmeraldas.

Perfecto cuerpo

Excelente en Encantamientos

Apasionada por la lectura

No odia el quidditch pero no es su preferido

No falta a los partidos de Gryffindor JAMAS

Pociones la considera como inservible

Adivinación con sus propias palabras "perdida de tiempo"

Lechuza café

Odia estar con su hermana Pet

Histérica con los insectos

Admira a Nick Casi Decapitado

Los viernes arma fiestas en la habitación con sus amigas "just girls"

Prefecta Premio Anual

Solo come un bollo al día. En una ocasión oí "Es que no te das cuenta Sara? Esas cosas hacen que un poco de piel se salga por la cintura de tus pantalones –decía ofendida –come mejor fruta –terminó tomando una manzana para dirigirse a los invernaderos

Herbologia fascinante si no fuera por el peligro en el que se expone. Los bichos

Responsable

La primera en la clase

En toda su estancia en la escuela solo ha tenido que cumplir 2 castigos y en ambos, no fue ella quien los provoco (jeje)

En la clase de historia toma los apuntes casi de manera automática mientras su mirada esta atenta a cualquier movimiento

A la hora de preparar las pociones, si le entra una duda sobre si si o no agregar el ingrediente, lo deja suspendido en el aire, mueve su nariz en desacuerdo, echa un vistazo al pizarrón, y o lo corrige o lo vacía

Cuando lee, su mano derecho juega con algún mechón de cabello, solo deja de hacer esto para cambiar de pagina

A las 9:00 a.m. se encuentra ya en el Gran Comedor desayunando

Es lo mas discreta posible cuando lee corazón de bruja!

No tiene el ojo interior.

Su falda es mas corta de lo normal. _Ah esa mujer me tiene loco, y anda por ahí enseñando pierna_

Al final de las clases termina destrampada, la blusa fuera, la corbata floja, y las calcetas abajo

Su debilidad el chocolate

Aunque no le guste mostrar debilidad frente a los demás, cuado los entupidos slytherins se dirigen a ella, como "sangre sucia" el brillo de sus ojos se ve opacado.

Por alguna razón, y desconocida para mi, nunca se quita una cadena de plata con una pequeña medalla de rosa

Coleccionas las estampas que vienen en las ranas de chocolate

Cada me revuelvo el pelo enfrente de ti, sueltas un bufido y murmuras algo como _–engreído-_

Mi pelirroja preferida, no puedes negar que estas preocupada cuando hago alguna de mis peligrosas piruetas en el campo de quidditch.

Prefieres leer, bajo la fresca y amplia sombra del roble que esta enfrente del lago, no muy lejos de los límites del bosque prohibido.

Consideras que la biblioteca podría tener un mejor sistema de administración, aunque nunca lo has dicho a la Srta. Jonson, toda la torre lo sabe.

Remus es tal vez tu mejor amigo, y le quieres muchísimo, y sobre todo desde cuando te enteraste de su estado de hombre-lobo

Me odias, pero no tanto como a mi hermano Sirius Black.

Odias el café, prefieres un humeante chocolate de leche

Tus mejillas se tornan cuando McGonagal o Dumbledore, te felicitan por el excelente trabajo que has hecho

Vas a entrar a la UMAC (Universidad Mágica para Aurores Calificados)

Te quieres independizar terminando Hogwarts. Vivir en Londres muggle. Por tu cuenta

Pelo grasiento "Snape" te cae bien! No puedo creerlo, eso cambiara cuando nos cacemos pelirroja

Sabes que me gustas y por eso siempre rechazas mis invitaciones a salir.

Lana (tu mejor amiga) me dijo que tú le dijiste que no querías ser otra más en mi lista.

Tu linda nariz se pone demasiado roja cuando tienes frió. _Como quisiera ser yo quien te abrace para evitar tu sufrimiento._

Ha te ríes. Te ríes de mis bromas.

Tus palabras preferidas en tu vocabulario son: _aléjate Potter, si Potter, Evans, Lily no ok?. Demasiado cerca Potter, Suerte en el partido Potter, por favor deja en paz a Snape, tu y Sirius son un par de inmaduros ¿Cuándo crecerás?..._

-Pronto pelirroja, pronto serás la envidia de todo el sexo femenino de esta escuela, porque pronto, te enamoraras de mi o… ¿estas enamorada de mi?-

El oji-miel cerro el grueso libro donde había estada escribiendo, lo metió en el cajón de su buró, y bajo las escaleras de caracol desde donde Sirius le estaba gritando como loco.

¿FIN?

HAHA reviews!

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo conocido le pertenece a JK Rowling y a WB. Los estoy usando sin fines lucrativos!

Si! Lo continué! Y lo seguiré continuando? Eso lo veremos. Grax por sus rws. Y aquí tienen el siguiente capi. Quiero decir que la historia se va a basar más desde el punto de vista de James.

Capitulo II

Egocéntrico

Presumido

Estupido

Niñato

Arrogante. _–Evans como ya sabes que soy el chico mas apuesto de toda la escuela y tu bueno eres la mas linda y guapa, y bueno no nos queda de otra que salir. –Potter no se de donde sacaste que tu digamos eras "apuesto" y no no TENEMOS que salir, además de que no quiero.-_

Alto

Despeinado

Imbecil

Acechador. _Evans ahora si vas a salir conmigo verdad?_

Inteligente

Descerebrado

Premio Anual

Buscador del equipo de Quidditch

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Merodeador

Bromista

Rico

Prestigiado

Conocido

Rompe reglas. _–Canuto, es hora de ir por una buena dotación de alimentos no, además no creo que Flich nos alcance o pero que digo no s vea –y enseguida se cubrieron por una gran capa que al caer sobre ellos los desapareció._

Animago ilegal!

Wanna be auror

Chistoso

Alborotador

Fiestero

Insolente

Desobediente

Inmaduro

Amigo de Sirius Black

Cínico

Descarado

Bueno en quidditch

Según las últimas encuestas tiene el mejor trasero. Y los mejores brazos, y es que no le han vista esa piernas! Estupidas mallas que tienen que usar! Todo seria tan menos visible sin eso!

Ojos cafés preciosos

4 ojos. _Evans Evans Evans un día de estos me voy a cansar de explicarte que esto –señalo los lentes –me dan un aire atractivo ahora lo ¿entiendes? _

Mujeriego. _–Como quieres que salga contigo si te la pasas de chica en chica –una exaltada pelirroja le reclamaba a Potter. –Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú también sales con el resto. –Es diferente. Yo no los beso a todos. –Pues que bueno porque si me llego a enterar de que lo haces el idiota que lo haga me las pagara entiendes?. –Imbecil. –Nos vemos en el gran comedor –Y le lanzo un beso_.

Lindo._-Evans? ¿estas bien?. –NO y menos con tu presencia. –Vamos pelirroja ve lo que encontré para ti. –No me importa lo que hayas encontrado para mi VETE. –No, ten –le tendió una caja de chocolates- espero que te mejores –y salio de la habitación de chicas de séptimo año. Dejando a una impactada y sonriente Lily_

Simpático

Consentido. _–Ja que te dije Black? Que te dije?. –Me dijiste que tus abuelos te regalarían la mejor escoba del mercado esta Navidad. –Y que paso Black?. –En este momento la acabas de destapar. –Lo sabia! Ellos siempre cumplen sus promesas, y bueno además de eso les pedí entradas dobles para el mundial de quidditch y por supuesto hermano tú y yo en los mejores palcos._

Tierno

Fashion. _Y yo se de eso, se que Potter no es de los de la idea de "sangre pura" por eso usa ropa muggle!. Y por supuesto que los jeans que mejor se le ven son los Calvin Klein-_

Dulce

Popular

Sexy. _Dios sabe que no miento al decir esta taruguez pero cuando lo veo caminar enfrente de mi, me quedo pero si en otro planeta. Su caminar es como libre, relajado, autoritario?_

Distraído. _¿saben que es lo peor? Que creo que es asi como mejor se ve._

Guuuaaaapooooo!

Y a pesar de toda la anterior lista de defectos de James Potter es el hombre mas perfecto que había visto y espero que este nuevo año me invite a salir. No podré decir que no ¿o si? –la pelirroja se deja caer en su cama, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ese hombre (y que hombre, venga chicas les gusto este James Potter) la traía pero no en las nubes en la luna.


	3. FIN

Finalmente regrese.

_**Pelirroja**_

Se había atrevido!! El muy insolente, era un cínico!!!, un hijo de la "·$$$&·$$ –en todos aquellos insultantes adjetivos Lily Evans iba pensando de camino a su clase de transfiguración, donde desgraciadamente lo volvería a ver. EL había invitado a la creída de Mederith al baile de Navidad en lugar de preguntárselo a ella!!

Ni siquiera la había invitado a salir en todo lo que llevaban de año escolar. No aceptaba que un nudo en la garganta oprimía constantemente solo de recordar la romántica escena; el gran desplante de James Potter en el gran comedor. Era como si él disfrutara el sufrimiento que le causo su actuación..

_**  
**__**Flash Back**_

_Muy madrugadora Lily Evans había descendido hacia la sala común para empezar con su roll de prefecta. Apenas la tarde anterior se habían colocado las convocatorias para el baile que se celebraría a tan solo una semana, con motivo de las fiestas navideñas y el comienzo de las vacaciones. Tomo asiento para retomar la lectura que había empezado anoche en su sillón favorito de la sala común a tan solo dos metros de distancia de la chimenea y de la ventana. Enfrascándose en el grueso y amarillento libro, no percibió la presencia de cierto merodeador justo al final de la gran sala. _

_  
__-¿Se te perdió algo Potter? -exclamó algo cohibida por la intensidad de la mirada __  
_

_  
__-Nada "Evans" -le contesto enfatizando el apellido de la joven. Y solo se cruzo de piernas para seguir observándola.__  
_

_  
__Lily reconocía que muy en el fondo deseaba que James la invitara al baile, bueno tal vez no tan el fondo. Se estaba muriendo por escuchar alguna invitación de parte de el desde hacia meses. _

_  
__-¿Como esta Remus? -pregunto algo dudosa, ya que si bien él dominaba el hecho de que ella supiera la condición de su amigo, también era cierto que no era un tema muy cómodo o trivial para hablarlo tan abiertamente a mitad de la mañana en la sala común__  
_

_  
__-El esta bien algo adolorido, ya sabes pero no paso nada fuera de lo común -Lily pensó que si era común tener a un hombre-lobo un perro, una rata, y un ciervo jugando en la casa de los gritos. __  
_

_  
__Justo en el momento que ella iba a preguntar que si Black se había comportado aparecieron sus amigas Lana y Susan muy campantes por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, con una mirada de confusión al ver a aquellos perro y gato platicando como si fueran los mejores amigos de la vida. Ignorando las expectantes miradas de sus amigas la oji-verde se paró alegando que se apuraran ya que los bollos de mantequilla se acabarían en cualquier momento, caminando elegantemente se despidió de James agitando la mano y salió detrás de sus compañeras __  
_

_  
__La emoción por el baile de la siguiente semana se respira a toda potencia, al igual que las desilusiones por los rechazos de aquellas brujas._

_Tomando asiento justo en el centro de la mesa Lily comenzó un tranquilo desayuno, que no se podía llamar tranquilo si recibía una invitación al baile casa 3 minutos. Hubiera sido tan fácil que Potter hubiera sido el primero en invitarla! así ya no tendría que darle la noticia a todos aquellos apuestos jóvenes de que tal vez no asistiría porque se había sentido enferma a lo largo del pasado fin de semana y no quería decepcionarlos a la hora de la hora. Lily no logro soportar por más tiempo y lanzo una mirada hacia el cuarteto merodeador, que apenas y se veía pon tantos chocolates y flores que muy amablemente les habían regalado todas las niñas de primero al invitarlos a la velada. __  
_

_  
__Y a.C. estaba EL como siempre con su snitch rondándole por la cabeza y atrapándola en el momento mas inesperado logrando que las chicas suspiran por su increíble habilidad. Y cuando James Potter se percato de que cierta pelirroja lo veía alzo la vista mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad. Lily no supo porque pero eso no era nada bueno. E inesperadamente ante la atenta mirada de ella se puso de pie, y con una rosa roja en la mano caminó galantemente en lo que en un principio parecía ser en dirección a ella. El gran salón se había silenciado y todos lo seguían con la mirada, y a Lily le falto el aire cuando el paso a su lado esquivándola, y casi se derrumba cuando aquel apuesto peli-negro le susurra la oído a aquella creída algo que sonó como una invitación ya que enseguida ella grito un si eufórica. __  
_

_  
__Sabía que sus ojos estaban acuosos y rápidamente bajo la mirada a su plato pretendiendo no haberse fijado del tremendo espectáculo. Sin comentar una palabra terminó y se dirigió a su primera clase.__  
_

_  
__**  
Fin del Flash Back**_

Tal vez James Potter no era para ella ni ella para el. O talvez la vida le tenía un mejor hombre en un futuro y no un chiquillo de 17 años. O talvez el simplemente ya no la quería. O tal vez era un imbecil! Esa última opción era la más cercana a la verdad desde su punto de vista

Se sentó en la butaca pegada a la ventana, se había colocado ya la gran bufanda de Gryffindor y había colocado sus pies en el cosito de abajo de su asiento, contemplando el tenue nevar de los jardines. Y pensando una y otra vez si valía la pena sentirse de esa manera por el engendro Potter.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando y el bullicio a incrementarse, lograba escuchar ciertos comentarios como:

_No invito a Evans te diste cuenta? o ¿que le pasa a Potter?_

Moviéndose incómodamente en su silla trataba de no ponerle atención.

Sabia perfectamente que los merodeadores estaban a tan solo dos filas atrás de distancia a ella, volvió su cabeza rápidamente y vio como James y Sirius se rían de Peter mientras este se las arreglaba para no caer al piso por la sustancia verde que los jóvenes acababan de colocar en el piso. Y después se dio cuenta que Remus la veía. Movió su mano efusivamente saludándolo y le sonrió radiantemente, el le respondió el saludo con la misma elocuencia.

La profesora McGonagall entro a la clase provocando el silencio.

-Vaya espectáculo en el desayuno señor Potter en verdad nunca creí que su ego se atreviera doblegarse con un invitación de ese tipo -comentaba la profesora mientras sacaba todo el material

-Como ve profesora hasta hombres como yo, se pueden perder en los encantos de una chica-

Y aquella punzada que Lily sintió de camino a la clase se expandió tanto por su pecho que le costaba respirar, y mientras tomaba grandes bocadas de aire en sus oídos retumbaba lo que James acaba de decir

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Durante toda la semana James se mostró amable con ella, y ella claro que se lo permitía. Incluso Lily le ayudó con las dudas que tenia él respecto a encantamientos.

Quería demostrarle que no tenia rencores hacia él y que si en algún momento el le ofrecía su amistad claro que aceptaría.

Finalmente había conseguido pareja, la verdad es que no tenía nada de complicado que alguien la invitara, el problema era que ella aceptara. Hasta que llegó David Jones, el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y compañero de Pociones. Le caía bien siempre era atento y educado con ella, y era muy guapo sabia que no se aburriría. Aunque en su mente aquel pelinegro rondara como una snitch negándose fervientemente a ser atrapada.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Su habitación era un desorden. Parecía mercado, ropa tirada por todas partes, gritos histéricos, quejas de jaloneo de cabello en fin parecía justo lo que debía parecer. Una habitación de chicas de 17 años arreglándose para lo que tal vez seria sus citas soñadas. Ella simplemente entró, buscó en el armario la funda negra en la que se encontraba su vestido para colocarlo sobre su cama. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a los baños.

Tras una larga y relajante ducha, Salió cepillándose su pelirroja cabellera, aplicó un hechizo de secado y en un instante tenia el cabello seco y lacio listo para amoldarse.

Se miró satisfecha en el espejo, le gustaron los resultados. 1 hora pintando y despintando la cara para ver que combinaciones de sombras eran las correctas debía valer la pena.

Lucia un vestido azul rey de satén largo hasta los talones, de tirantes y espalda totalmente descubierta, le entallaba perfectamente, resaltando curvas y su cabello solamente lo había amarrado en una coleta justo debajo de la oreja derecha, un sencillo flequillo de lado cubría su frente. Se gustó, sencillo elegante, arrebatador, incluso sensual, pero sobre todo era ella misma.

Pasándose las manos por la panza y respirando fuertemente tomo su bolsa dorada y se encamino al pasillo para encontrarse con Dave.

Al llegar a la sala común todas las miradas se posaron en ella y los murmullos comenzaron a sonar, simplemente los ignoró y pasó hasta la salida, saludando a los conocidos y recibiendo halagos. A punto de poner un pie al otro lado del retrato alguien la tomó del antebrazo. Volteo rápidamente algo contrariada por la abrupta intervención

-Vaya Lily en verdad impresionas –Remus Lupin estaba deteniéndola, vestía una elegante túnica de gala y la miraba sorprendido

-Remus! –exclamo la pelirroja emocionada

-Luces espectacularmente bella esta noche, espero que se de cuenta –termino guiñándole el ojo y soliéndole

Que era lo que trataba de decir?! Quien esperaba que se diera cuenta maldita sea!! Porque era tan unclear!!

Con mil ideas rondándole en la cabeza, hipótesis y demás Lily no notó que al caminar por los pasillos la gente se detenía para admirarla ni tampoco que como 7 niñas la maldecían por debajo deseando que su tacón se atorara en alguno de los hoyos del piso engrilletado del castillo. Hasta que choco con algo, mas bien con alguien, bueno con un fuerte y musculoso pecho.

-Lily Evans en verdad quieres que sea tu pareja del baile toda la noche –Nuevamente la pregunto la tomo sorprendida a que se refería el ahora, malvados hombres porque no decían las cosas y ya!!

-A que te refieres Dav?? –pregunto inocentemente-

-Pues creo que la mitad de la escuela me querrá matar al entrar de tu mano al gran salón, y tal vez uno envenene mi ponche y me haga caer de alguna de las escaleras con tal de llevarte a ti –una gran sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la pelirroja, era tan dulce

-No seas exagerado además yo también debería preocuparme por eso, ve como las chicas me quieren matar por traerte del brazo –le guiño el ojo.

Muy entusiasmados entraron a la gran estancia saludado a alguno que otro amigo, pero ella solo buscaba cuidadosamente cierta rebelde cabellera negra. Finalmente la encontró al lado de lo que parecía ser una dama en ¿vestido? Ciertamente Meredith se había tomado muy en serio ser la pareja de Potter, ella se veía demasiado exagerada por así decirlo.

La música comenzó a sonar y lentamente se encaminaron a la pista, bailaron de todo, hasta que las baladas llegaron y solo algunas parejas se quedaron bailando, ELLA recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de aquel güero ojiazul mientras dos brazos fuertes la sujetaban por la cintura, había pasado una maravillosa noche, había estado con sus amigas, bailado, bebido ponche, disfrutado de una encantadora cena pero no había estado con él en ningún momento, ni siquiera se habían topado.

Incluso bailó con Black y Remus, y cuando estaba apunto de saludarlo, El se había volteado dándole la espalda, no lo intento otra vez si la iba a ignorar toda la noche allá el.

Y aunque había sido todo tan mágico, El no había estado con ella compartiendo toda esa magia y eso no era padre. Volteó y lo vio. El la analizaba lentamente.

Corrió.

Que barajo le pasaba no podía estar así nada mas viéndola e ignorándola toda la noche cuando el sabia perfectamente que ella se había esforzado para tratarlo de una mejor forma.

-LILY –su voz la llamaba

-Vete!!!!

-No

-Que te vayas

-No hasta que escuches –paro de correr justo en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo

-Que quieres James? –no se había girado para verlo

-Te ves hermosa esta noche

-Por favor. VETE

-Lily en verdad que no quería invitar a Meredith….

-Pero lo hiciste!! –le interrumpió -aun cuando yo cambie mi forma de ser hacia a ti, cuando deje de insultarte o gritarte como histérica.

-Pensé que me rechazarías nuevamente

-Pensé por todos estos años que yo era otra mas, pensé que todo lo que hacías eran apuestas con Black, que solo querías burlarte de mi, pensé que te aburrirías con una persona como yo, pensé que eras un engreído son remedio James –se acercaba con pasos firmes –pensé que te matarías en esa entupida escoba la semana pasada, pensé que si tanto me querías te darías cuenta de que había cambiado,

-Pelirroja bonita me canse de rogarte y suplicarte que salieras conmigo –su voz era tan desesperada-

-Y yo me canse de esperar una cordial invitación a salir, lo único que hacías era gritarme de un extremo del castillo al otro. En verdad crees que me iba a tomar esas invitaciones en serio?.

-Te quiero. OK? Aunque parezca un niño insufrible, e idiota, y en verdad te tengo que besar esta noche porque hasta mis abuelos están hartos de que todo el tiempo hablo de la pelirrojo y no la conocen, aunque claro eso lo podemos arreglar estas vacaciones –Una tímida sonrisa se escapo de los labio de la ojiverde, y sin darse cuenta aquel sexy azabache la tenia acorralada entre el barandal y su fuerte cuerpo al igual que sus manos rodeándole la cintura, su cabeza se inclinaba mas hacia ella entre cada palabra que hablaba –te parece que el primer fin voy a tu casa por ti, ahí conozco a mis suegros

-Tonto –hablo bajito la pelirroja, paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello

-Yo no se que va a hacer ese Jones sin ti, pero Remus tiene ordenes de que se largue a su sala común, que tu estarías bien y bueno Meredith Sirius se encargara de ella

-Todo cruelmente planificado Potter

-Vaya Evans es que todavía me subestimas –La beso, como nunca antes había besado a una chica, y como ella nunca había besado a un chico, y aquella caricia todo se transmitió, porque las palabras no alcanzaban para describirlo, porque la peor noche fue la mejor, porque la ruleta rusa aquel DIA estaba a su favor.

Disfrutaron el contacto de sus labios rozándose, de sus lenguas explorándose, y ella casi vuela de tantas mágicas sensaciones, pero el maldito aire les falto y la separación se tuvo que efectuar, ella le sonrió dulcemente y de la corbata lo jalo para decirle algo al oído

-Gracias, Te veo mañana en la sala común a la 9:00 ya sabes me encantan las Tres escobas, por cierto que guapo te ves hoy –y corrió, con todas su fuerzas hasta su habitación

-PELIRROJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!! –ahí quedo James Potter, con la felicidad que irradiaba hasta por los poros, abandonado, pero por fin con una cita de aquella ojiverde,

_**FIN**_

No puedo creer que lo haya acabado. No me convencía, pero al final me gusto, y es que me la he pasado mandando mensajes para que acaben las historias que yo leo y que están ahi estancadas por eso me comprometo a próximamente subir el siguiente capitulo de "aprendiendo a vivir",

Ojala lo disfruten.


End file.
